You're Still The One
by Nick The Llama
Summary: Miley Stewart, seventeen, was in love with Joe Gray, twenty-two, but he didn't have to know her real age. Right? It wouldn't hurt if he thought she was eighteen, almost nineteen, Right? Rating will change in later chapters. A collaboration. Read and revie
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: Okay, so this story got reported, and deleted, oh, hi this is Brenda, by the way, I have my internet back, Haha, and yeah, any ways, it gave us a chance to edit the sucky parts of the story, we now have no trailer, just chapters. Haha. Joe's last name is Gray, so it's legal, and the band members and etc's mentioned in this chapter's, last names are not included, so they could have any last name in the world, if, how ever, their last names are in later chapters, they will be changed. This story will be updated once a week or either Friday, Saturday or Sunday. Reviews would be nice. **_

_**Brenda. (DaddysGirl4EverAnd4Always1212.)**_

_**Lindsay. (RazorBurnAndAngerManagement.)**_

Miley Stewart couldn't help the nerves bubbling in her stomach. This wasn't what she usually did, but tonight… tonight was about fun. Her heart was beating fast, her palms were sweating, she kept gripping on to her neck lace from habit, and she was tapping her feet anxiously.

"Miles, calm down." Her best friend said impatiently.

"I'm Sorry, Lilly… I'm just excited." She replied jittery.

"Yeah, Miles… we know, but were not going to be able to see the band if you keep acting like this, the security guard will know were under age." Her other best friend said.

"I know, I know… I'm Sorry Oliver." She said trying to calm down.

"Next." The bouncer said as the three stepped forward.

"I.D." He said holding out his hands, the three gave him their own fake identification cards. The bouncer looked at them for a couple of seconds before giving them back.

"Go ahead in." Miley tried to keep her eyes from widening.

It worked.

The three teens hurriedly walked past the security guards, fearing that they would realize that they were only seventeen years old.

Once inside Miley turned to her two best friends.

"Oh my gosh! It worked!" She squealed.

She and Lilly gushed at one another while Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Yes, it did… now come on." He said, he walked off and Miley didn't bother to follow him, Lilly walked away too, and now Miley was on her own walking around. She looked around confused before walking straight ahead.

She was trying to walk through the crowd of dancers; she did her best to push her way through the grinding bodies.

"Excuse me… pardon me… excuse me… trying to get through… pardon me… watch out, there buddy…" She said trying to work her way through the crowd.

She looked down making sure she wouldn't trip, when she looked up she bumped in to a muscular figure sending her tumbling to the ground.

"OW." She said holding her fore head.

"I'm Sorry!" The guy said helping her up.

"Are You Okay?" He said, Miley removed her hand from her fore head, getting a look at the guy… Wow, she was at a lack of oxygen.

He was gorgeous.

No, no gorgeous… gorgeous was an under statement.

He had short black hair; brown eyes with an outer layer of green followed by a smaller outer layer of yellow, Miley wouldn't have known that if she wasn't getting lost in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm Fine…" She said.

"Okay then… I'm sorry about bumping in to you." He said before he started to walk away.

"Wait!" Miley hollered over the music. "I mean… I'm feeling a little bit dizzy…" She said holding her hand to her fore head again, she stumbled for added effect. She was not going to let that cute guy walk away from her like that.

The guy quickly putt and arm around her waist, usually she would have slapped his hand away and questioned his actions, but she was 'dizzy' and he was just trying to help her, oh and of course, he was amazingly gorgeous.

"Maybe you should sit down…" He said helping her through the crowd.

Once out of the crowd, he took her to the tables on the wall of the club.

He helped her sit down. And he sat beside her.

"Are You Okay?" He asked once more.

"I don't know…" Miley said holding her head dramatically.

"I didn't know I bumped in to you that hard…" He said quietly.

"It's Okay… um… I don't know your name… I think I'm suffering from… uh short term memory loss…" She said, Okay maybe, she wasn't… but he was the cutest guy she had ever seen… and she wasn't going to just let him walk away, especially with out his name… or preferably a date, not that she was being picky or anything, she'd settle for putting a name to the face.

"It's Joe! Joe…" He said. "I mean, Hi? I'm Joe…" Miley bit back a smile, Joe, such an original name, yet, it seemed to fit him just perfectly.

"I'm Miley… Or at least I think I am…" She said before rubbing her forehead.

Wow, she was getting good at this.

She mentally gave her self a pat on the back.

"Are you sure you're Okay?" Joe asked grabbing her hand.

Miley felt a bolt of electricity go through her hand, but Joe didn't let go, that was such a movie cliché, but she didn't care.

"Um… I think so?" She said unsure.

"Do you need to go to a hospital or some thing?"

Hospital? No, No.

"Um… no! I mean… uh, no, I'm feeling a little bit better now."

"Is there any way I could make this up to you?" He asked quietly.

This was her chance…it may seem a little out bursted, but she didn't care.

"You could maybe take me out on a date some time." Miley said.

She had no idea where that burst of confidence came from, and she didn't care… if it got her a date with Joe, she would Thank It.

Joe chuckled and looked down.

"Smooth." He laughed. "You want to go out with me?"

"Yeah… I Do." Miley said smiling.

"Good, because I think you are gorgeous, and I would love to go out with you... even if we just met…" Joe said smiling at her.

Oh. My. Gosh.

Miley couldn't help but feel the tingles go down her spine, and she also had to remind herself to breathe.

"Do you want to dance?" She asked running her finger on his palms. She just met this guy, and she was already coming on to him, but, yet again, she honestly didn't care, tonight was about fun, right?

She felt Joe shiver, and he nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that." He said leading her out of the table's booths.

"So… what's your last name?" Miley asked curiously as they started to dance to the music, knowing his first name and having a date with him was more than enough, but she would at least like to know his last name as well.

"Gray… Yours?" He asked intertwining their hands as they danced.

'Eeepp!' This was fast; but she didn't care, shocker there, right?

"Stewart." She giggled. Ugh, she giggled? Great, she already had a giddy school girl feeling, her body had tingles all through out it.

"So, how old are you?" She asked casually.

"I turn twenty-two this week." He said over the music.

Miley had to force her self not to stop dancing from the shock.

Twenty- Two Years Old? She let out a deep breath, of course he would be over eighteen or twenty-one preferably, this was a club, and it sold alcoholic beverages.

That was… like five years older than her… but, then again… she really, really liked Joe… and she was really good at acting earlier… he didn't have to know her real age, right? It will just be a date, and if things went on from then, she could always tell him her real age... Right?

"So, how old are you?" Joe repeated her question.

"I'll be nineteen in a couple of months." She lied… well, at least she would be over eighteen... That way she was legal. Even if it was a lie… and she was turning eighteen in a couple of months, Joe didn't have to know any thing different, right? Nope, Of Course Not.

"Fake I.D.?" Joe asked chuckling.

Miley Nodded.

"Yeah, me and my friends heard the band playing tonight were like really good… we wanted to hear them."

"Really?" Joe asked smirking.

Why was he smirking?

"Yeah… why are you smirking?" Miley Giggled.

"I'm in the band playing tonight." He said pulling her closer. She literally had to stop her self from giggling like a giddy school girl when he did that.

'Compose your self, Miley.'

"Oh, really? What's your position in the band?" She asked giggling as she bumped in to his chest.

"Why don't you just wait and see?" He whispered in her ear and it was Miley's turn to shiver. That was too seductive for his own good.

"I might just do that." she said unintertwining their hands and wrapping her hands around his neck. She just met this guy, what the hell was she doing?

"Good." He smiled as a slow song came on, he wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her closer as she rested her head on his shoulder, they danced to the sweet melody as the soft song.

Miley sighed taking in Joe's scent.

Tag.

She smiled softly, tonight if you had told her she'd meet the guy of her dreams, she probably would have laughed in your face. Well, even though she really didn't know him... he was still basically the guy of her dreams, okay, guy of her dreams? She just met him! She didn't even know his middle name, his favorite color, what kind of music he listened to, so, maybe in the looks sense, he was her dream guy, tall, dark, muscular handsome, hell he was any girls dream guy.

And if you had told her she would have been so good at acting, lying to the supposed guy of her dreams, she probably would have laughed in your face, as well, but now was no time for laughing, only the time to hold on to Joe tightly.

But, Miley didn't care that she lied. She cared about right now.

And even if she just met him… she really liked him.

And she liked how they were right now.

They fit together… like a puzzle, how every curve of their bodies went together like one… Miley thought that cliché was only in movies… but it apparently wasn't.

"I have to get to the stage soon… My brothers are going to be wondering where I am…" He whispered in her ear.

"Your Brothers?" She asked quietly as they swayed to the music.

"They are in the band with me…" He said holding her close.

"Oh…" She replied. She so felt like Bella Swan right now, it wasn't even funny; the way he was holding her close, she could just imagine if they kissed; she would probably faint as well, Edward Cullen could not compare to Joe Gray.

She heard the song coming to an end, and couldn't help but frown.

"Do you want to come back stage and meet them when were done?" He asked quietly as they pulled apart. He grabbed on to her hand as they began walking. Holding hands, you don't really do that on the first date; oh, wait. They weren't dating... well, she didn't care if she wasn't suppose to or not, because she did it any ways, tonight's theme? Miley not caring.

"Yeah… I would really like that…" She said quietly trying her best to ignore the electricity going through her body from just a single touch from him, she knew if her voice tone would have had more volume it would have came out shaking and she would have contiously stuttered, followed by her face turning beat red.

"Good." He Smiled. "Well, I'll see you after the show." He said hugging her.

"See you after the show…" She replied as he pulled apart he quickly pecked her on the cheek before walking away. Miley putt her hand on her cheek where he just kissed her and sighed dreamily. She didn't know how long she had been standing there or how many people shoved her out of their way, or that Joe wasn't even in view any more.

"Who was that?!?!" A voice broke her out of her gaze.

Miley turned to see Lilly and Oliver standing there confused.

"The guy of my dreams…" She said dreamily.

Oliver stifled a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, sure… who was he?" Lilly asked impatiently.

"His name is Joe Gray…" She said still holding her cheek.

"Joe Gray? Is he in the band tonight? The Gray Brothers?" Oliver asked confused. Miley Nodded.

"Yes…" She said dreamily.

Lilly Laughed.

"Wow. He has quite the effect on you…" She said walking over to her friend and placing Miley's hand at her side, taking it off of her cheek.

"So. How old is he?" Lilly asked smiling as Oliver stood on Miley's other side.

"Okay… you guys have to promise not to freak out… he's going to be twenty-two in a week."

"Twenty-Two?!?!" Oliver exclaimed shocked.

"So much for not freaking out." Miley muttered under her breath.

"Yeah, and I told him I turn nineteen in a couple of months… and if you guys talk to him… you tell him no different! Do you hear me?" Miley replied pointing her fingers at her two best friends.

"Miley, that's kind of… illegal." Lilly said.

"Well, I'll be eighteen in a couple of months… and we are going on a date, it doesn't mean like were going to do any thing else… at least not yet." Miley smiled dreamily placing her hands on her heart.

"He is so sweet… and cute… and… he's the guy of my dreams." She said dreamily.

"But you guys…" She said snapping out of her 'Joe is sooo my dream guy' thoughts and turning to her two best friends seriously.

"Can not tell any one his age… and if we do have other dates after this one… I'm going to tell My Daddy he's turning nineteen next week, you guys tell him no different… Okay?" She said looking at her friends and letting her hands fall to her side and looking at her two best friends expectantly.

"Miley, I don't know…" Lilly said unsurely.

"Lilly, Oliver… you guys are my best friends… just please do this for me… please? This could be the guy for me…" Miley said giving them puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Lilly said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine, just be careful, Miley." Oliver said.

"Yay! Thank You Guys, So Much!" Miley said hugging her two best friends.

"You're Welcome, Miley." Lilly said hugging her best friend back.

"Yeah, Miley… You're Welcome." Oliver said hugging her as well.

"Okay. Let's get to the front… the shows about to start." Miley said as they began to walk In front of the stage.

They stood there for a couple of minutes before the curtains opened up.

Miley smiled up at Joe and he smiled back.

He was standing in the middle with two guys on each side of him with guitars. They must have been his brothers.

There were two guys behind them, a guy on the drums, two guys on the guitar, and a guy on the key board.

Joe must have been the lead singer or some thing…

Miley smiled, they were really good…

She couldn't help but notice how excited Joe was on the stage, it made her smile. She had barely known the guy for an hour and she was already falling for him. She didn't know if this was good or bad… but she really liked the feeling's she felt when she was with Joe.

He was so dreamy; he made her feel like a giddy school girl.

Soon enough the boys were done they thanked the crowd and went back stage.

Miley, Lilly, And Oliver started to walk back stage.

Miley was feeling anxious again.

She spotted Joe talking to the guy's he was on stage with, he looked up and saw her, he smiled at her and she smiled back.

He excused him self from the group before walking over to her.

"Hey." He said quietly hugging her.

"Hi." She said before they pulled away, she pecked him on the cheek just like he did to her earlier.

"These are my friends, Lilly And Oliver." Miley introduced her friends gesturing towards them.

"Hi." Lilly Waved.

"Hey, Dude." Oliver Nodded.

"Hi, Guys. I'm Joe, Nice To Meet You." Joe nodded and waved.

He turned back to Miley.

"So… do you guys wanna meet my brothers and our band?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Miley Nodded as Joe grabbed her hand and started leading her to the group. She turned back to Lilly And Oliver who were trailing behind her.

"Oh. My. Gosh." She mouthed.

Lilly let out a laugh and Oliver snickered.

Miley smiled and turned back around as they reached the group.

"Guys." Joe said breaking up the groups chatter.

"This Is Miley." He said gesturing towards Miley.

"And these are her friends, Lilly And Oliver." He said gesturing to Lilly And Oliver.

"Hi, I'm Kevin." Once of the ones with curly hair said waving.

"I'm Nick." The other one with curly hair said.

"Jack." The guy who was on the drums nodded.

"Ryan." The keyboardist waved.

"Greg." One of the guitarists' said, before looking over at Joe and raising his eye brows, Joe gave him a look telling him to shut up and Greg stifled a laugh.

"I'm John Taylor, nice to meet you guys." The other guitarist waved and nodded.

"And I'm Joey!" A guy who wasn't on the stage said.

"Hi." Miley giggled and Lilly and Oliver said hello as well.

"It's nice to meet you guys, too." She said smiling.

------

------

"I had a really good time tonight, with you…" Miley said biting her lip. Joe had offered to drive her home and she accepted, she had let Lilly and Oliver know so they didn't worry about her. They weren't so sure about letting her ride with a guy she barely met, but Miley could pull off the puppy dog eyes and 'poot lip' that she knew that Lilly and Oliver would always fall for.

"I had a really good time, too." Joe said.

They were sitting in Miley's drive way talking.

Miley unbuckled her seat belt.

"So… I guess I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"Yep… eight o'clock." Joe smiled. He leaned over and pecked her cheek.

"Good Night." Miley smiled pecking his cheek as well.

"Good Night." Joe said biting his lip as Miley opened the door and got out of the SUV. She closed the door and waved walking up her drive way.

Joe waved back, once making sure she got in side Okay he backed out of the drive way and drove away.

Miley closed the door behind her, locking it and leaned up against it sighing dreamily.

"Who was that?" A voice asked. Miley jumped.

"Oh, Hi Daddy." Miley said pulling her self off of the door. She saw Her Father, Robby Ray sitting on the couch, watching the nightly local news.

"Miley, who was that?" Robby Ray asked sternly.

"His name is Joe… Joe Gray. He's the guy of my dreams." She said dreamily sitting beside Her Daddy on the big couch.

Robby Ray rolled his eyes.

"I thought you went to see a band play with Lilly and Oliver?"

"I did… he was in the band." Miley said placing her hands over her heart for the second time that night.

"Well, it's better than that actor…" Robby Ray Said.

"Jake Ryan is a good guy… he just has a hard time showing it." Miley said defending her friend.

"What ever you say, Miles."

Miley laughed. "Good Night, Daddy. I Love You." She said pecking him on the cheek.

"Good Night Miley, I Love You Too, Sweet Dreams, See You In The Morning." He said hugging her before she got up from the couch.

"Sweet Dreams, See You In The Morning." She smiled before going up the stairs to her room as Her Daddy finished watching the nightly news.

She couldn't wait for her date with Joe Gray tomorrow night.

_**Authors Note: Wow, okay, a lot of dialogue, in here, huh? Hehe. Reviews would be nice, amazing actually. We're Sorry if you've already read this story! We didn't want for it to get deleted!**_

_**Brenda. (DaddysGirl4EverAnd4Always1212.)**_

_**Lindsay. (RazorBurnAndAngerManagement.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Okay, Hi, sorry for the long wait! Do not blame Lindsay, it's all my fault. I was too lazy to edit this. I'll start editing the new ones soon and send them to her so my laziness will not lack you guys of updates. Haha. (: We're gonna change the rating to Teen until the Mature chapters come because it hides it on fanfiction unless you set it not to. X3**

**Review? Thanks. And Thanks for all of the reviews. (: X3**

**Poptart and Reeshy. X3 (: **

**P.S. Check out our other stories! We wrote them TOGETHER! **

In exactly eleven hours and two minutes Miley Stewart would be going on her first official date with one Joe Gray. And she couldn't be more excited.

It was seven-fifty-eight. AM and she was anxious. She wished the day would go by rather fast. She had woken up a little over an hour ago; she had taken a shower, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair and did her make up.

But it didn't take that long so she was still longing for the night to come.

…For Joe. She loved yet hated the fact that he made her feel like a giddy little school girl. She wondered how she made him feel, if she even made him feel any thing at all.

But now, right now she had to convince Her Daddy that Joe was 18 turning 19 in a week, which wouldn't be too hard, but she would have to try and convince him that Joe felt odd with him being a year almost two older than Miley, and for Her Daddy not to bring it up and make him feel un comfortable, in all reality she didn't want Joe to know she as only seventeen years old, rather than eighteen almost nineteen.

And she sure as hell didn't want Her Daddy knowing Joe was over twenty... That he was actually twenty- one turning twenty- two in a week. Because she knew Her Daddy wouldn't approve of some thing like that. Hell, he barely approved of her dating guys at all. No matter how old she was, she was still A Daddy's Girl, and at the end of the day he was doing what he thought was best for her.

But in this case, Miley really, really wanted to date Joe. So she kept the truth to her self.

Maybe tonight at dinner with Joe, she could tell him around Her Daddy that he was actually eighteen and turning nineteen in a week? Maybe Joe would go for that… if she made it clear Her Daddy wouldn't approve of her dating a guy that much older than her… even if she was over the age of eighteen years old, and turning nineteen in a couple of months. Maybe, just maybe she could convince Joe to go along with her plan.

Miley bounced down the stairs happily.

"Hey, Daddy!" She said sitting down at the table where her break fast already was. Robby Ray looked at her; Miley usually wasn't a morning person.

"What are you so excited about?" He asked sitting beside her placing his plate of food down on the table.

"Just my date tonight." She said starting to eat her eggs.

"What date?" Robby Ray asked.

"Oh, you know… with Joe Gray? The guy from last night?" She said taking a sip of her milk.

"I don't recall you telling me about this date…" Robby Ray Replied.

"Oh? It must have slipped my mind." Miley Shrugged.

"How old is he?" Robby Ray asked before he started eating his sausage.

"He's eighteen years old, Daddy… he turns nineteen next week, though…" Miley Replied nonchantly as she shrugged her shoulders.

"That is his real age… right?" Robby Ray asked suspiciously.

"Of Course, Daddy… but I need you to do me a favor." Miley replied.

"What is it first?" Robby Ray asked before taking a sip of his milk.

"Well… Joe feels weird almost being two years older than me… so could you not bring that subject up?" Miley asked giving Her Daddy her very own puppy dog eyes, which always worked there way. And sticking out her bottom lip, her very own pout. Or her so called "Poot Lip."

"I guess so." Robby Ray replied.

"Yay! Thank You, Daddy!" Miley said hugging Her Daddy.

"Your Welcome, Darling." He said hugging her back, she pulled away from him and he shook his head.

He still fell for the puppy dog eyes and poot lip every time.

"So, what time is your date?" He asked casually.

"It's at eight- o'clock." She smiled.

"Okay, as long as your home before mid night… now I have a favor to ask you…" Robby Ray Replied.

"Sure, Daddy. Any Thing, What Is It?" She asked after chewing her food.

"Monday afternoon after school I need you to stop by Jackson's new dorm room and help him decorate… can you do that?" Robby Ray asked before taking another sip of his milk.

"Sure!" Miley chirped happily.

"Well, that was easier than I thought…" Robby Ray mumbled under his breath before the two continued eating making conversation.

--------

--------

"Breathe In…" She told her self before inhaling.

"Breathe Out…" She told her self before exhaling.

"Breathe In…" She inhaled.

"Breathe Out…" She exhaled.

Miley Stewart tried to calm her self down, she had barely known Joe Gray for a day and she was already basically hyperventilating over him. He would be here soon, and she knew it… she had called him earlier that day about the little white lie she wanted him to tell Her Daddy….

_Miley waited anxiously as she held her cell phone to her ear. _

_She was calling Joe. _

_She had decided rather than to tell Joe that night at dinner, _

_after he met Her Daddy; that meant he may bring up his age.... _

_So she decided to call him and convince him to lie._

_She listened to the ringing awaiting his answer._

"_Hello?" She heard his voice on the other line._

"_Joe! Hi! Uh, it's me… Miley, Miley Stewart…" Miley said she mentally slapped her self in the fore head. _

_She heard Joe laugh on the other end of the line._

"_Hey, Miley… What's Up?" Joe asked. _

"_I have a favor to ask you…" _

"_You aren't canceling our date are you?" _

"_No! No, I just wanted to ask you some thing…" _

"_Oh Okay, Good… what is it?"_

"_Well, you see My Daddy is a little touchy about ages… so I told him you were eighteen years old… turning nineteen years old next week… could you tell him no different?" She asked before biting her lip._

"_Miley… I don't know if I can lie to You Dad… I mean I want him to trust me…" Joe said._

"_I know! I know! But… I wont be able to go on a date with you… and you don't actually have to lie to him, Just if he brings it up… just like… erase your real age from your mind?" She asked hope fully. _

"_Miley… I Don't Know…" Joe said un surely._

"_Please! Please, Joe? I'll do any thing." Miley said. _

"_Any Thing?" Joe asked seductively. And Miley's jaw dropped._

"_I uh, I mean any thing… like um… you know what I mean!" She said shocked, stuttering over her words._

_She heard Joe laugh on the other line._

"_I was kidding." He said amusement in his voice tone._

_Miley let out a sigh of relief._

"_Good… but seriously, Joe… will you Please do this for me?" _

"_I guess so. Just don't make me regret it." _

"_Thank You! Thank You!" _

"_Your Welcome… but seriously, Miley… don't make me regret it."_

"_I wont, I promise." _

"_Good… so I'll see you tonight?" _

"_See you tonight." _

"_Bye, Joe." _

"_Bye, Miley." _

Miley looked at her self in the mirror once more.

She was wearing a green dress; it had yellow stripes across it. It was kind of like a shaggy mini dress, it went just past her knees, covering the tops of her knee high leather boots, the sleeves went just to her el bows. She left her hair down and let it hang naturally curly, she had applied eye liner and water proof mascara, olive green eye shadow and a little bit of blush, she then applied just a bit of Vaseline to her lips so they wouldn't dry out. She had decided on a small purse tonight rather than her overly large purses she usually carried, putting only her cell phone, house and car keys, money and make up in it.

She walked out of her room, turning off her light and closing her door behind her. She walked down the stairs to see Her Daddy sitting on the couch watching the local news. She walked in to the front room and sat down beside him.

"Hey Daddy!" Miley chirped happily.

"Hey, Miley… Excited for your date?" Robby Ray asked knowingly.

"Yes." Miley Smiled.

Joe should be here any minute.

"Daddy, please do not make him feel un comfortable…"

"I wont, I wont Miley… I Promise."

"Thank You, Daddy."

"Your Welcome, Miley."

A few seconds later there was a knock at the door.

Miley took a deep breath before letting it out, before getting up off of the couch and walking over to the door, Joe knocked again right before Miley opened it. He was wearing a blue polo shirt and dark jeans. He looked amazing.

"Hey!" She smiled hugging him.

"Hey. You look really beautiful." He replied smiling hugging her back.

When they pulled apart Miley bit her lip.

"Thank You…" She smiled.

"Your Welcome." He smiled back at her and they stood there awkwardly.

"Uh, come on in?" Miley asked gesturing to the in side of the house.

"Okay." Joe nodded his head.

Joe walked in and Miley closed the door behind him.

Robby Ray got up off the couch and stood in front of Joe.

"Uh, Hi Mr. Stewart…" Joe said awkwardly trying to be polite.

"Hello, Joe is it?" Robby Ray Said.

"Um… Yeah." Joe said un comfortably.

"Okay Then!" Miley Chirped. "Bye Daddy, I Love You, See You Later, Tonight." She said hugging Her Daddy and kissing him on the cheek before dragging Joe to the door.

"Bye, Sweetie. I Love You, Be Careful." Robby Ray said before giving Joe a stern look. Joe gulped and nodded at him.

"Alrighty, Then… Bye Daddy!" Miley said before opening the door, she and Joe walked out of it before she closed it behind them.

"I'm Sorry about that." Miley said blushing.

Joe chuckled.

"It's Okay… don't worry about it." He nodded as they reached His SUV.

Miley giggled and nodded.

Joe opened the door for her.

"My Lady." He said in a British Accent.

"Thank You." Miley said in a British Accent as well as she got in the vehicle.

"Your Welcome." Joe continued in the British Accent and Miley laughed, again.

Joe closed the door as Miley buckled her seat belt. He walked over to the driver's side of The SUV and got in; he closed his door behind him and then buckled his seat belt. He started the vehicle and backed out of the drive way. He and Miley made small talk as they drove to the restaurant.

-------

-------

"That was really great… I had a really good time tonight." Miley smiled as she and Joe left the restaurant.

Joe looked over at her smiling; he grabbed her hand as they walked.

Miley smiled and blushed.

"I had a really good time tonight, too." He smiled.

Miley bit her lip and looked down.

Were they supposed to be holding hands on the first date?

Well, they were holding hands the night before, and they weren't even on a date… this guy made her feel like every thing was right… it just felt amazing when she was with him… she had never felt any thing like this before… not even with Leslie "Jake" Ryan…

"So… what do you want to do?" She asked looking up at him.

"I don't know… What do you want to do?" He smiled at her.

His smile was amazing… it made Miley want to just melt at the spot.

"Let's go to the park." She smiled.

Joe nodded as they walked across the street to the park.

"When I was little… I always wanted to go on the pirate ship." He laughed looking up at the wooden boat with swings attached to it.

"I always wanted to reach the monkey bars." Miley laughed, Joe looked over at her and laughed as well.

"You wanna see if you can reach them now?" He asked leading her over to them.

"Sure, why not." Miley replied as she let go of Joe's hand and reached up to the monkey bars.

"Wow. Would you look at that? I'm tall enough to reach them now." She laughed as she pulled her self up and started to go from one bar to another.

"Miracles Never Cease." Joe Said smiling at her.

Miley jumped down from the monkey bars.

"Come On, Pirate." She laughed as she pulled him on the pirate ship.

Joe laughed as they walked up the stairs.

"Why don't you set the sail?" She asked gesturing to the steering wheel.

Joe laughed as she pulled him in to the steering wheel placing his hands on it, she stood in between him and the steering wheel, she placed her hands under his, pretending to steer the wheel.

"See? A Perfect Fit." She said quietly leaning in to his chest.

"A Perfect Fit." Joe said quietly resting his head on hers.

He knew this was going way to fast for a first date… but for some reason he didn't care… it just felt right.

He had never felt like this with a girl before, and especially not with one he had barely known for two or three days…

He didn't know what it was…

He just knew he liked spending time with Miley Stewart.

------

------

Was it okay to kiss him on the first date? Did he want to kiss her? Did he even really like her like she liked him? Would he ask her out again? Did he even want to see her again? All of these thoughts were going through Miley's head… she was so confused, she didn't know what to do…

"So…" Joe said awkwardly.

"I had a really good time tonight." Miley nodded.

"Me Too…" Joe said biting his lip.

"Thank You for taking me out tonight…" Miley replied awkwardly.

"Your Welcome…" Joe said nodding.

"Do you want to go out again? Maybe Monday Night?" He asked looking over at her.

"Yeah… I would really like that." Miley said smiling at him, he smiled back at her.

Miley un buckled her seat belt. And opened the door of Joe's SUV.

"So… I'll call you?" Joe asked.

"Yeah. Talk to you later…" She said she was about to get out when Joe stopped her.

"Miley, Wait." He said un buckling his seat belt.

He leaned over to her.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked.

"Of Course." Miley smiled before she felt his lips on hers, it was soft and sweet and just gentle.

He pulled away and Miley leaned in again kissing him. She pulled away and got out of His SUV.

"Bye." She smiled waving at him.

"Bye." He smiled waving back as she closed the door of His SUV.

She walked to her front door as Joe drove off.

She opened it, closing it behind her and locking it.

"Did you have a good time?" Robby Ray asked.

"Yeah, I Did…" Miley said dreamily.

Robby Ray laughed and shook his head.

"Alright, well darling I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." He said kissing her cheek and giving her a hug.

Miley kissed his cheek and hugged him back.

"Good Night, Daddy. I Love You, Sweet Dreams, See You In The Morning."

"Good Night, Darling. I Love You, Sweet Dreams. See You In The Morning."

Robby Ray walked up the steps to his room, Miley turned off all of the lights and locked their back door, and made sure the doors to the back deck was locked before she went up to her room, she took a shower, brushed her teeth and then went to bed. She smiled. She would have another date with Joe on Monday. In just two days.

**Authors Note: Review? Thanks. X3 (: **

**Brenda And Lindsay. X3 (: **

**P.S. Check out our other stories! We wrote them TOGETHER!**


End file.
